Violación
by Manzanita Girl
Summary: Siente asco por su cuerpo...  Siente miedo de las personas...  Siente que la vida le mostró una cara que él nunca quiso conocer...  Yaoi, Violación, AU, Ooc  ¿NaruSasu? o ¿SasuNaru?
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! ¡Aww! Tenía mis dudas sobre subir o no subir este fic =/ Me da pánico que no sea aceptada xDU Además de que no he leído muchas historias como estas en la página... así que cualquier comentario será bien recibido. _

_Espero les agrade la historia y este capítulo =D_

_Los personajes le pertenecen a su autor original (Masashi Kishimoto) NO son míos, solo los utilizo para crear esta pequeña historia._

**_Advertencia: E_**_n el resumen puse la pareja con los signos de interrogación porque no estoy muy segura de hacer un SasuNaru o NaruSasu, esto en cuanto al activo o pasivo. Aclaro que esto no quiere decir que pondré a un Naruto o Sasuke niña, ya que me ha quedado muy en claro que ninguno de los dos lo es. C:_

* * *

><p>Porque esa no era una atmósfera romántica con la cual empiezan todas las historias de amor, porque no son tiernas caricias las dadas a su cuerpo, no fueron susurros de amor los que escucharon sus oídos y no fueron promesas de una vida juntos las que le dedicaron; en cambio ese oloroso callejón oscuro, brutales caricias que marcaron su cuerpo y que ahora sangraban, palabras grotescas e insultantes y amenazas de muerte si abría la boca para acusarlo… porque no todo es miel sobre hojuelas.<p>

Ahora caminaba dirección a su casa con la ropa hecha trozos y con su parte trasera destrozada. Apenas y podía caminar era casi imposible no sentir húmedo el pantalón por la sangre y esa sustancia viscosa que bajaba por sus piernas. Su rostro, horas antes blanco y limpio, se encontraba sucio y con marcas de heridas que bien pudieron ser causadas por el hombre aquel o por el frio suelo en el cual había sido arrastrado.

Llego a su casa como siempre fría, la muerte de sus padres estaba todavía permanente en él, a pesar de que hacia diez años que había pasado aquel suceso; hoy, él, de 17 años vivía solo. Su hermano trabajaba en el extranjero y era el que lo mantenía, pero los gastos subieron como el iba creciendo y para no crear mortificaciones busco un empleo a espaldas de su hermano.

Ya en el baño de aquella casa dejaba que el agua relajara su cuerpo y lavara sus heridas. Tallo con fuerza su cuerpo, especialmente en las cuales lo había tocado ese hombre, con cada toque de si mismo recordaba esas manos ásperas y esa lengua recorriendo su cuello y pecho. Lágrimas… de nuevo lágrimas en su rostro, pero era inevitable no sentir tristeza… rabia.

Busco entre todos sus medicamentos alguno que le ayudara a tranquilizar aquel dolor que sentía y lo encontró. Lo aplico en su parte trasera y se vistió. Se dispuso a dormir, quería dormir y no despertar jamás… era lo que más anhelaba en ese momento. Con cuidado se acostó en la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas, cerró sus ojos evitando recordar, algo que, inútilmente, logro. Abrió sus ojos con rapidez, de nuevo esas malditas escenas en su cabeza.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y no podía dormir. Tenía que levantarse en dos horas más para asistir a la escuela, sin duda tendría ojeras si seguía así. Estaba en sus pensamientos hasta que poco a poco fue quedando dormido, fueron solo unos minutos para que lo que sucedió en la noche de repitiera… fue un pequeño momento… solo unos minutos a comparación de las horas en que duro su agonía.

_Eran las once de la noche y él seguía en la calle. Su trabajo le había tomado de más provocando que saliera tarde. Caminaba por su ruta cotidiana con las manos en sus bolsillos y su porte elegante… nada le importaba. Tenía puestos en sus oídos los audífonos de su iphone. No tomo en cuenta como alguien lo seguía desde que salió de su trabajo, ese pequeño café en el centro__ donde era el mesero. Iba distraído cuando sintió una mano sobre su boca y después como era jalado a ese callejón oloroso donde tiraban la basura…_

Despertó agitado y sudoroso, ese hecho lo había marcado para toda la vida. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que hacerse "bolita" sobre la cama y llorar en silencio… nadie escucharía sus gemidos de dolor, nadie vería las lagrimas que resbalaban sobre sus mejillas, nadie vería el dolor que desde ese momento guardaría en su corazón y en su mente… ya no le harían más daño.

Era ya la hora de levantarse, tendría que ir a la escuela. Se arreglo como todos los días, solo que ahora curo sus heridas. Desayuno algo ligero. Salió rumbo a la prepa con la mirada de la gente sobre él, sabía que era raro verlo con la cara lastimada, pero no le importo. Caminaba rápido, mirando a todos lados y cuidadoso a cualquier ruido, estaría a salva solo cuando estuviera en la escuela.

Llegaba a salvo a la escuela; caminaba por el patio principal para llegar a su salón cuando unos brazos se ciñeron a su cintura, alguien lo abrazaba por atrás, se quedo sin decir nada, se le olvido como respirar, el miedo recorría su cuerpo y se notaba por lo temblores que este proporcionaba.

—Sasuke, amor, llegas tarde —Un susurro en su oreja de la persona que de sobra conocía. El idiota número uno entre los idiotas, Naruto Uzumaki.

—Idiota déjate de bromas y suéltame — Se zafó como pudo de aquel abrazo y camino de nuevo —Y no me vuelvas a decir "amor".

—Vamos que solo lo digo de cariño —Naruto era uno —y por uno se refería a único— amigo suyo. A penas poco le había dado al _dobe _por llamarlo "amor" "cariñó" y apelativos dulces hacia su persona.

—Por eso se crearon rumores raros.

—A mi no me importa —Su caminar despreocupado, las palabras sin sentido y ese aire de superación le agradaban —¿Qué te paso? —Paro enfrente de él y toco la herida de su labio. Naruto podría ser un despreocupado, impertinente, torpe e inmaduro, pero tenía los momentos en que se ponía serio y ese era uno de ellos.

—Nada —Aparto la mano que lo tocaba. No quería que nadie lo hiciera así fuera su amigo.

—¡Dime la verdad! —Sentía esas manos apretando sus hombros. Cerro un ojo del dolor ya donde presionaba el rubio tenía una herida, una de tantas.

—Yo… ayer… —Le confesaría aquello quizá podría superarlo pero tenía miedo, miedo de que su amigo se fuera, de que lo creyera una basura, alguien que no valía nada.

—Deja de meterte en las cosas que no te importan, Naruto —Aparto con un fuerte golpe una de las manos que apretaba sus hombros, no le diría a su amigo nada, no le diria nada a nadie, no lo valia.

* * *

><p><em>Bien... eso fue todo .w.u Sé que es poco, pero mi cabeza no da para más (Bueno quizá sí xD) Espero les haya agradado y, también espero, hayan llegado hasta aquí.<em>

_Dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, decir que soy un asco... en review pero con respeto XD_

_¡Adiós!_

_NOTA: Dependiendo la aceptación del fic, dentro de una semana estaría el siguiente capítulo =D Sino... la eliminare... vale que es mentira xDU No sería capaz de borrarla._


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola, Hola! Ya regrese con la continuación de este fic :D ¡Aww! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz. Espero que este segundo capítulo les guste. Ya saben dentro de una semana el nuevo capítulo (Y último en actualización semanal xDu)_

_Bien, sin más que decir... el nuevo capítulo._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, denle gracias a Kishimoto por crearlos XD_

* * *

><p>—Deja de meterte en mi vida, Naruto —Había apartado de una manotazo las manos de Naruto de su cuerpo. Había decidido no confesar nada, eso era lo mejor, eso debía ser lo mejor. —No me toques de nuevo, Naruto —Ahora estaba "sucio", no merecía que lo tocaran, no lo merecía. Ignoro al rubio y se dirigió al salón.<p>

Naruto había escuchado muchas veces la misma advertencia: "No me toques" "¿Quién te crees para abrazarme?" "Deja me llamarme así" Ya se le hacia una costumbre escuchar lo mismo. Se le había hecho una costumbre expresar sus sentimientos de esa forma.

Caminó a una distancia prudente de Sasuke, no necesitaba más gritos.

Al llegar al salón se preocupo por la actitud del moreno. A pesar de que hablaba con sus demás amigos no perdía detalle de los movimientos de Sasuke: Se encontraba parado a lado de su silla, su nariz se encontraba levemente arrugada en clara muestra de frustración y sus ojos… sus ojos reflejaban miedo. Observó que Sasuke se sentaba y, al momento de hacer eso, su cara se deformaba en una mueca de dolor. Le preocupo, siempre Sasuke trataba de guardar su cara seria, de no mostrar nada de lo que le pasaba, ahora era diferente.

El maestro llego por lo cual cada quien tomo su sitio, como era costumbre al saludar a los profesores tenían que levantarse, todos lo hicieron… menos Sasuke. Por suerte el profesor no lo había visto y la clase continúo.

No sabía bien de lo que hablaban, escuchaba a medias las palabras. ¿Monarquía? ¿Mongoles? Solo sabía que iniciaba con "M".

Sus ojos se cerraban a causa del poco tiempo que había dormido, no podía poner atención y sentía que lo observaban y conocía muy bien a la persona que lo hacía.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento. No le podía pasar nada dentro del salón ¿Verdad?

—_Sasuke…_

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, conocía esa voz… esa voz profunda y calmada. Alarmado miró por todos lados topándose con la mirada azul de Naruto, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y regreso su mirada al frente aparentando poner atención.

¿Y si Naruto había sido el causante de _eso_? No era nada normal el que Naruto lo llamara tan cariñosamente, ni que lo abrazara… menos al ser ambos hombres. El pensamiento divago por su mente por poco tiempo.

Recargo su cabeza en la mesa, intentando relajarse en vano. Cerro, de nuevo, sus ojos; no quería prestar atención a los demás, solo quería dormir.

—_No digas nada, nadie te escuchará… solo coopera y no te dolerá —_No aguanto más al sentir claramente como alguien rozaba su mejilla, se levantó estrepitosamente de la silla dejándola caer, sus pupilas se habían dilatado y temblaba un poco. Todos se le quedaron mirando con extrañeza, era la primera vez que Sasuke se comportaba de es forma. Uno de sus compañeros, que se encontraba sentado atrás de él, le toco levemente el hombro preguntándole que si estaba bien, supieron que no lo estaba, los gritos que salían de su garganta, las suplicas de que no lo tocaran se lo confirmaban y después de eso el desvanecimiento del moreno.

Naruto llego a donde el cuerpo inconciente de Sasuke se encontraba, lo levanto del suelo y lo llevo a la enfermería, rogando interiormente que nada le hubiera pasado, rogando que no fuera nada grave lo que le pasaba.

_Todo se encontraba oscuro, un gran espacio vacío, solo__como siempre había estado. De pronto todo tomaba forma, un hombre alto de cabello largo y negro y dos personas adultas, su familia. Su hermano Itachi y sus padres. De repente desaparecían los adultos, dejando a Itachi. En ese momento era su única compañía._

_Se intentaba acercar a__Itachi, pero mientras más corría más se alejaba. Por más que gritara su nombre no se detenía. No sabía cuanto había corrido, solo veía la luna de un peculiar color rojo. Ya no podía correr más, sentía la falta de aire en sus pulmones; en ese momento Itachi se paró, Sasuke se acerco a él con una sonrisa alegre como cuando niños, volvían a estar juntos._

—_Itachi… —Susurro, él volteo y todo cambió. La persona que estaba ahí, en frente de él, no era su hermano. Podía diferenciar una sonrisa cínica, una sonrisa perturbadora. Y todo ese momento mágico se rompía con la mano que se posaba en su boca y que lo jalaba, por más que intentaba zafarse de ese agarre no podía hacerlo. Dejo de moverse por un momento —Muy bien —Le respondía la persona mientras metía su mano debajo de su camisa. Sintió como el tipo aflojaba el agarre y aprovecho para golpearlo con su codo (Aún se encontraba de espaldas) y quiso correr pero el desconocido fue más rápido y lo tomo de los brazos para ponerlo frente a frente. —Nunca, escúchame bien: Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso —Sintió su mejilla arder, le había pegado —Comportarte bien. No digas nada, nadie te escuchará… solo coopera y no te dolerá —Y después la mano en su mejilla lastimada que en seguida fue suplantada por la lengua de la persona._

Despertó agitado, con pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente y en una habitación que no era la de él. Estuvo tentado a llorar, pero la presencia de alguien lo hizo detenerse. En la puerta, sentado en un pequeño banco se encontraba Naruto.

—¡Ya estas despierto! —¿Acaso no era obvio que estaba despierto? Quiso decirlo en alto pero algo le impedía hablar _"El dichoso nudo en la garganta"_ Pensó. —Pensé que te morías, en serio —¿Nunca dejaría de hablar? Su cabeza dolía y aun tenía la experiencia del sueño, de la pesadilla. —Pero ya estas mejor, sabes me perdí las clases por tú culpa, ahora me tendrás que ayudar a pasar los exámenes. Sin embargo me alegra que estés bien —Le gustaba eso de Naruto, la sencillez con la que hablaba, la impresión de que no le importaba nada y que no le afectaba lo que dijeran de él. Observo como el rubio se acercaba lentamente hacia él, pensó por un momento que le tocaría su cabeza al ver como estiraba su mano, pero, al contrario de lo que pensaba, no recibió ese toque y solo escucho un susurro.

—Te alistas rápido, te llevaré a casa —Y seguidamente de eso, salió por la puerta.

Se sintió inseguro, después de que Naruto se había ido… se sintió solo, con miedo; como si en cualquier momento por la puerta aparecería _él._ De solo pensarlo su cuerpo temblaba y los dolores regresaban. Se levanto con cuidado, al parecer le habían dado alguna pastilla para el dolor ya que no sentía nada.

Mientras se arreglaba no pudo evitar pensar en Itachi, en qué sería de él, cómo se encontraría. Hacia un mes que le había hablado por teléfono, siempre le reprochaba el que su hermano le hablara cada semana para saber cómo estaba… ahora anhelaba que le hablara, que hiciera esos comentarios tontos, extrañaba que le preguntara si comía adecuadamente, extrañaba escuchar la voz de Itachi. Sin su hermano se sentía solo.

Ya había terminado de arreglarse, solo era cuestión de volver a ponerse su chaqueta y fajarse la camisa. Un pensamiento —De tantos que había tenido ese día— paso por su cabeza: ¿Acaso vieron los moretones en su pecho, los rasguños en su espalda y las demás heridas en su cuerpo? Se quedo parado, preocupado por lo que pudieron haber visto.

—¡Amor! ¿Ya estas listo? —Naruto entraba de nuevo en la habitación, volviéndolo a llamar cariñosamente —Me dijo la enfermera que esperaras porque tenia algo importante que decirte, así que si quieres te acompaño a buscarla —La simple mención de 'Enfermera' y 'Algo importante' embargaron su mente, no pensó más y salio de aquel cuarto con Naruto siguiéndole, gritando que regresara, que algo importante debería decirle, pero no le hacia caso. Cuando por fin lo alcanzo lo agarro de los brazos, no esperaba la reacción que había tenido, no esperaba que Sasuke temblara, no esperaba que llorara.

Lo quiso abrazar, quería protegerlo, quería hacerle ver que ahí estaba él para ayudarlo. Al contrario de lo que espero: Que correspondiera el abrazo, lo que recibió fue un golpe en el estómago y a Sasuke huyendo de él. Aguardo un momento para que el aire regresara, más tarde iría a ver al moreno y le tendría que explicar muchas cosas, por lo mientras necesitaba un buen plato de _Ramen_ para calmar sus nervios.

Ahora sus sospechas se hacían cada vez más fuertes, las acciones de Naruto eran las mismas que recordaba le habían hecho. Sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas, a pesar de que se había prometido no hacerlo más. Llego a su casa lo más rápido que pudo y cerró su puerta con las múltiples llaves que tenía ésta. Cerraba las cortinas de las ventanas y le ponía seguro. Solo así sentiría tranquilidad.

Dio un suspiro largo, cerrando sus ojos y entrando a su habitación. Se sentó en su cama, el dolor ya no le importaba. Miró hacia todos lados comprobando que estaba completamente encerrado como si de un topo se tratara.

La imagen de Naruto volvió a su mente, todo lo que le había dicho, lo que había hecho se repetía. Cerró de nuevo sus ojos, esperando relajarse. De nuevo esas imágenes, pasaban como si de una película se tratase. Abrió sus ojos rápido ¿Acaso no volvería a dormir? Paso una de sus manos por su cuello, tratando de tranquilizarse, sin embargo no podía. Volteo rápidamente a la ventana, percibiendo una sombra. La respiración se le volvió agitar y su cuerpo a temblar. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y a apretar con sus manos su ropa. Rezaba porque fuera solo una alucinación. Abrió con miedo sus ojos viendo que todo estaba tranquilo. Respiro con más tranquilidad. Quizá el sueño lo hacia ver cosas que no eran.

Se recostó en su cama, cerrando poco a poco sus ojos. _"Piensa en cosas bonitas, Sasuke"_Esa era la frase que siempre le repetía Naruto cuando estaba en un ataque de rabia, ahora se lo repetía él mismo para calmarse.

Al parecer le había funcionado, poco a poco el sueño le ganaba, de verdad pensó que descansaría. Sin embargo el sonido del teléfono lo despertó, provocando que su corazón latiera con más fuerza y el pánico volviera. Se estaba volviendo un _"gatito asustadizo_" (Frase que le repetía mucho a Naruto)

Descolgó con miedo la bocina, la simple idea de que _él_supiera dónde vivía y su teléfono lo aterraba.

—Diga.

—Sasuke… —¡Esa voz! Cuánto había extrañado esa voz. Ahora que la escuchaba se sentía más tranquilo, no obstante sentía que algo malo pasaría con esa llamada. Sentía que esa voz no era la misma, sentía que esa voz la había escuchado muy recientemente y eso lo ponía nervioso.

—Itachi… —Susurro quedamente, pareciera que al decir su nombre en alto Itachi desaparecería, como en su sueño, y lo suplantara _él._

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias a: <strong>elyzmaki, Abbie dolor, , Tsukimine12.<strong>_

_Y a:_

_**anahi:**Claro que seguirá el fic :D Y aquí está el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario lo aprecio mucho._

_**Luna:**¡Owww! El NaruSasu es genial OwO Yo lo amo, pero conservo un cariño especial por el SasuNaru (XD) Yo sí he encontrado varios para leer, en esta página y en otra, pero algunos NaruSasu que he leído son **BDSM** y a muchs no les agrada ese género =/._  
><em>¡Es difícil ponerlo de Uke pero no imposible! (XD y escribiste bien su nombre, no te preocupes :3). Sin embargo esperare no ponerlo tan OoC y que conserve su esencia de 'Vengador'.<em>  
><em>¡Por eso mismo hice este fic! Siempre es Naruto el que termina violado y, además, sin secuelas psicológicas y físicas. Seguiré tu consejo a partir del capítulo 4, porque ya tengo escrito hasta el tres y si modifico algo tendría que cambiar lo que ya tengo publicado en el capítulo tres en otra página y... ya me confundí un poco. El punto es que aprecio tu comentario y tu sugerencia :D Espero volver a encontrarte en este capítulo y que opines cómo quedo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.<em>

_¡Wow! Escribí mucho en ese comentario XD Pero me emocione._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D Ya saben: "Dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, decirque soy un asco... en review pero con respeto XD"_

_¡Adiós! ¡Se cuidan! :D_


End file.
